Secret Admirer
by maricristinay
Summary: Kagura has been receiving letters from an unknown sender. It seems that she got herself an admirer.


"Kagura! You have a letter again."

This is the 9th time this month. The letters were all addressed to Kagura, but there's no information about the sender. Every other day, she would receive a letter from him, although the messages were just short ones.

"I am really curious about the sender, Kagura. I mean, who would write to you except for that baldy? It's disgusting, oi." Gintoki said.

"I don't know either." She was not in the mood to argue with him. She didn't know how to reply either because she didn't know where to send it, that's why she feels kinda frustrated.

 _"I have always admired you ever since I met you._

 _I didn't want you to know who I am because I know you wouldn't like it._

 _Please, just let me like you from afar."_ The letter said.

"What a weird admirer." Gintoki picked his nose. "Why would he like you? Maybe he's blind or ugly. Or maybe he's a prankster! Yes, that it."

"Maybe he's someone we know." Shinpachi butted in.

"Who could it be? Oi Kagura. Don't tell me Otae's stalker finally noticed your "charm" and shifted to you?" Gintoki teased.

 **S:** "Come on Gin-san, Kondo-san maybe a disgusting stalker but I don't think he likes someone who can be his daughter already. Maybe Hijikata-san?"

 **G:** "Who's that?"

 **S:** "Unbelievable. After all these chapters and episodes, you still don't remember him?"

 **G:** "Ahh! That person? Nahh. I don't think he would like something or someone other than mayonnaise."

 **S:** "Madao?"

 **G:** "Possible."

 **K:** "Whaddaya mean possible huh?! I'll kill you."

 **G &S:** "Sorry."

 **S:** "Maybe…"

 **G:** "Yes, it's highly possible."

 **K:** "Who? Tell me!"

 **G:** "No one. Let's just wait for his letters in the future. Maybe he'd reveal himself."

* * *

 **The next, next day…**

"Another letter again, this time with flowers." Shinpachi said while handing them to Kagura.

This time, the letter included a ticket for three to the national museum along with the note that said:

" _Please enjoy with the Yorozuya, my princess."_

"REAAALLLLY DISGUSTING." Gintoki shivered in disgust.

"Shut up will ya? Let's just go there, maybe we'll find a clue about the person who's sending these."

* * *

 **At the museum...**

"Hey. Something's really weird. I mean EVERYTHING!" Kagura said. "WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?!"

Otose, Catherine and Tama were there as well.

"Oh Kagura, Gin-chan. It's nice to see you here. Shin-chan told me that you're going here so we might as well go too." said Otae-chan.

Beside her was Kyubei. "Good day." she said.

"It's nice to see you too OTAE- CHAAAN!" Kondo-san appeared and gestured to hug her but she dodged it.

"Kondo-san, please behave yourself." Sougo, along with Hijikata also appeared.

"Feh. Even the Shinsengumi is here." Kagura put on a really disgusted face.

"What is it China? Wanna fight?" Sougo put on his fighting stance.

"Kids." Hijikata muttered. "Behave yourself as well. Don't go fighting this time. We're here to enjoy."

"Oh. Even Madao is here." Shinpachi pointed to him.

"Oh Yorozuya. I found a new job. I will be the one who will tour you inside. Follow me."

They all followed him. Gintoki nudged Kagura and teased her, implying that Madao might really be her admirer.

While they were enjoying the art inside the museum, something went wrong. A huge alien that looked like an octopus went berserk, hurting the civilians.

"I bet it's one of the stupid prince's pet. A replacement to the one that we killed." Gintoki said while holding his wooden sword. "Let's go, Shinpachi. Kagura."

Yorozuya fought the alien along with the Shinsengumi. Kagura was about to be hit by one of its tentacles when Sougo pushed her and let himself got hit instead.

"China what are you doing?! Be careful you little sh*t!" Sougo was really angry at her.

 _Why?_ She thought.

They finally defeated the monster and Hasegawa thanked them. Kondo was proud because he thought maybe Otae-chan will finally like him after this, while Gintoki and Hijikata argues whether who among the two of them gave the killing blow. Sougo was just sitting on the ground with a frown on his face. Kagura was not her usual self today, so she felt guilty and offered to tend Sougo's wounds.

"You shouldn't have done that. I can take care of myself." Kagura told him.

He seemed really angry about her words, and suddenly…

"Really?! You almost died and you're telling me you CAN take care of yourself?"

Everyone looked at them. "Oh." Gintoki smiled.

Kagura seemed a little confused with what he said.

"What are you saying? I'm a Yato. I won't die that easily. Also, I don't want to owe you my life so don't do that again."

Sougo fell silent. She has a point.

 _Why did I get angry at her in the first place? Crap._ He thought.

"Sorry. I'm going home." Sougo stood up and hurriedly left.

"Yo Sougo, what's with you all of a sudden?" asked Kondo.

"It's obvious." Said Hijikata. "He likes her."

"Shut up!" said Sougo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the museum…**

Kagura saw a small notebook on the floor where Sougo sat.

"What's this? A diary?" She opened it and she blushed at what she had read. She quickly put it on her pocket and acted as she doesn't know anything.

Hasegawa was called in to the office and when he went out, his face was so grim.

"I lost my job again."

* * *

 _Note: For those who are still reading my stories (as if I have written many when in fact I only have four), thank you very much. I'm sorry I wasn't able to thank you soon enough because I didn't know how to. Well, it's awkward for someone like me, who spent her past 19 years being an asshole. At first I didn't really expect that someone would be interested with my fan fictions since I'm still a shitty writer compared to others, but seeing those reviews made me feel good about myself. I apologize though because my last story wasn't so original. I did borrow my sense of humor from Sorachi. Haha. Again, thank you :)._


End file.
